


Extreme Holding on to Hope

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: -Jaiden Animations, -Wind, Abuse, All prompts by Kirii, Bad Legend, Bloody gore, Death, Dramatic Gasp, F, Gen, Going insane, Hanaki disease, Hyrule - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, LeGeNd nO, Legend is gonna get his ass kicked by me, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, My search history is full of starving stuff now, Sobbing over Sheerow, Sprays with water bottle, Starving, TIL you can’t put commas in tags, The Voice, am i, eat, even though I made him do it, guilt tripping, just kidding it was a dream, not really - Freeform, probably, well someone’s dead, with a spin, ”I’ll keep all of my emotions here and then one day I’ll die”, ”You are not responsible for anyone’s happiness”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Just a bunch of Extreme DrabblesEdit: Paragraph was missing from the first chapter it’s back now. It just went to go buy some ice cream
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	1. Childish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wind hides the most behind his childish attitude, bold personality, and bright wonder. Behind lies a child without a childhood, forced to hold himself together simply for the sake of his small world and large family. The only one who was able to truly help was Lineback, always the adult and able to understand what he was going through.  
> But with his new adventure and with the pressure of wanting to show he isn’t just a kid, he hide it and keeps everything locked in a chest. Nearly overflowing with words and feelings unsaid and unfelt.  
> One day, it burst.

All Wind has known was to not let anyone know. Not let anyone know how he cries to sleep, he sobs silently so no one can hear. As pictures of a sword in someone’s head, nearly drowning, watching his sister get snatched away, and many other things flash through this head.

Sometimes he could go to his friend Lineback. Somehow he would always understand. Lineback wasn’t here right now. He was alone.

Ok so he wasn’t technically alone, he had eight other heroes with him. But he was alone, when he looked at everyone, he saw people who were calm like nothing had happened. When he saw himself he saw someone who wasn’t worthy, and broken. He wasn’t even chosen; he had to put the Triforce back together. 

_He wasn’t chosen_.

He tries to show he isn’t a kid he can take care of himself. But after years of using a front of a child to keep his feelings away it grows on him. He can’t get rid of it. _Old habits are hard to break_.

Sometimes he does some daring things when he knows nobody’s looking. No? Not daring. _Cowardly_. Parts of him wish, the others would see and stop him forever. Where the other part wishes that the former never becomes reality.

It’s all so confusing. 

After months and too much pressure the front starts going away. No! They can’t know he’s a child without a childhood. He needs to keep himself together. For the sake of all of them.

It seems he can’t even keep himself together.

Because something someone says breaks the damn.

He tells them everything sobbing. He can hardly remember any of it. His face hurts. He’s tired. He wants to sleep. He has so many arms go around his waist in hope they will comfort him.

He sleeps with someone by his side so he feels safe.

While it helps, the feeling never goes away.


	2. Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The world was normal...
> 
> Before.
> 
> Now, Warriors and Time and the rest of Legend’s companions were just... shapes. Blurry, colorful shapes, all pretending to be friends and family. 
> 
> And when one of the blobs asked him if he was ok, he couldn’t help but stand and take them down with his sword, though he wasn’t able to kill them as other shapes had gripped him tightly, pulling him away.
> 
> He couldn’t remember the fallen ones name. All he knew was that there was a lot of red. Red shapes all littering and painting the grass in a sickening crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the blood in the grass
> 
> This took kinda a turn from the prompt but oh well.
> 
> Adding another chapter after a day, Call me butter! I’m on a roll!

Legend couldn’t take it. They were all pretending.  _ They didn’t care _ . Did they? No they were fake. There was no way anyone would care about him. 

Legend why are you lying to yourself?

_ If they were real then they wouldn’t even care _ .

They were pretending.

After all, he couldn’t see them. They were blurry, colorful, shapes. Not real people. Never were.

Marin, His Uncle, Ravio, Zelda.

All were shapes.

He was unaware of the tears running down his cheeks.

“Legend are you ok?” One of the blobs asks him.

If they were really real they would feel pain. Legend pulls out his sword. More of the blobs hold him back. He managed to attack one to prove they’re all real. He wasn’t able to get them all. And he doesn’t know which one falls, there’s enough red to know he’s real.

_ He doesn’t get up _ .

There’s a lot of loud noises but he can’t tell what they are. He just got the answers he needed.

The voice tells him, “ _ They are real _ !”

“ _ They are real _ !”

“ _ They are real _ !”

He wakes up in cold sweat.

“Legend are you ok,” a blob asks.


	3. Hanaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: literally the first two paragraphs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you want Hanaki Disease?  
> No?  
> Too late  
> I wanted to experiment

Flowers littered the ground all. Around him, blood coloring all the petals in wet crimson. He smiled sadly with tears in his eyes as he turned to Twilight and Four, both in front of him with the same problem. 

“Welcome to the brokenhearted club,” Legend announced.

“What flower?” Four asked, sitting down across from Legend. 

“Primrose,” Twilight answered, also sitting down. “What are yours.”

“A mixture of Hibiscus and some purple flower.”

“A black rose.”

Legend gagged and lurched forward chucking hibiscus and what’re those purple flower petals out of his mouth. Blood was running down his chin. He gagged again, and chucked out a lot of blood on the ground. “I don’t have much time.” It was true his face was pale, there were bags under his eyes. He lost weight to show his bones and what seemed to be an outline of a flower on his stomach. He groaned in pain and spit up more petals.

Twilight had a light couch with the primrose petals and a bit of blood on his hand. He groaned in pain and held his hand to his stomach. 

Legend’s petals were huge, while Twilight’s petals were small, and Four’s a normal size.

Twilight looked concerned at Legend, “How are you?”

“Any moment I will start spitting up entire flowers. I’ll die in a few days, so not good.” Speak of the devil Legend started spitting up flowers all covered in blood. His chin and mouth area was covered in blood, and so was the ground in front of him. He flopped down. “Well, goodbye soon. I’ll see you eventually. It is caused by unrequited love.”

More blood and flowers.

_ “You can’t escape this fate” _


	4. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Time tries his best to be the strong, tough and unmoving leader the others had thought him to be. He tried so hard to keep himself together, to not crack under pressure.
> 
> But when he found his own blade in his chest... and the others frantically running around him, he knew he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide   
> If this is sensitive, *skip*  
> Your mental health is more important

They’re all running around him… he wasn’t supposed to crack. 

He cracked.

His own blade is in his chest. 

He gave up he wasn’t supposed to, they told him not to crack.

He did.

There’s yelling.

He can hear bits of them yelling his name… and questions.

“Time!”

“Time,  _ why!” _

“Answer us!”

“WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!”

He was supposed to be their leader. Why did he give up? He wasn’t supposed to. They  _ needed _ him. Why did he give up?

He wasn’t supposed to crack.

But he did.

\- - -

There’s a marker in the woods. He didn’t make it back home to his wife and unborn child.

He cracked.

_ Here lies the Hero of Time, _

_ Beloved husband, and loving father. Head of a group of nine. Took his own life after cracking.  _

He failed them. 

In his next life he can’t do it again. He will be there for someone.


	5. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Legend sworn to never befriend anyone, even though he had already surrounded himself in not just friends, family. He plots though. He will do his best to make them hate him and to abandon him. It would be so, so easy. 
> 
> It was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me
> 
> Just quietly sobbing over Sheerow because I wanted to make a partial pun.

It was easy. 

Which he needed it to be.

They started off as strangers. Then became friends. Then family. He can’t be close. They can’t get close.

He had a plan.

He worked on it for so long.

They’ll hate it when it’s done.

\- - -

They’re at his house.

He’s killing two birds with one stone.

Literally.

Well ones a bunny.

He’ll free both the groups.

The voice in his head says it will be alright. It’ll keep them safe.

The voice says to do it right now.

He takes the white bird from its perch. What’s its name? The voice says it doesn’t matter. He grabs the hard sharp rock and raises it. He doesn’t want to do it. The voice tells him to. 

He slams the rock down. 

The rock is turning red.

When did it do that??

The voice tells him it always was.

He could’ve sworn it was. The voice was never wrong. He knew that. The voice told him it was time for the second bird. Well bunny.

“Oh Mr. Hero how are you?” He says turning around. Legend’s hiding the rock behind his back but he really shouldn’t need to. The others are around him. Perfect. The voice tells him to do it.

He pushes his friend he needs to leave behind down. And starts slamming the rock down onto his forehead over and over.

There’s loud noises, and none of them are the voice. 

He sits down so he’s pressing his head into his legs. And his arms wrapped around them. Why is he sobbing? He did it. He is shaking.

The voice is congratulating him.

The rock is completely red.

He did it.


	6. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hyrule only ever eats one meal a day, and very often it is small. The other meals and portions, he keeps hidden away in his bag, either to use as bait for monsters or other animals, or to eat later much, much later. It’d be especially helpful once the adventure is over as a small memory of what he once had and will never have again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My search history is tainted

Hyrule decided it would be a memory. The food he hid away, after only eating something small. Once.

He gave some of the food to animals. Some to bait monsters.

But he always kept so much as memory.

When he realized that the journey's end would come closer. He started eating less, and saved more.

Less and less.

Save more and more.

Less and less.

He didn’t realize how much this was hurting him.

The others started to realize when he became apathetic. Someone would get hurt, Hyrule hardly cared.

Then His bones started showing more, and his tunic was baggier on him.

He had a hard time getting energy. He was always tired. It took ages to get him up, that at a point he would get up later than Sky. 

Less and less.

Save more and more.

Less and less.

He walked slower.

Actually it was a day when they were walking when it happened.

He was in the back of the group.

Actually quite far behind.

It was so quick.

He fell over in pain.

His breathing slowed.

He was gone so quickly.


	7. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warriors cannot live without praise. If he does something he’s proud of, he expect there to be commentary of his works and positive feedback. He’ll nag about how he doesn’t think he’s good enough and how he’s hurt out loud simply for guilt to manipulate the others into saying something, *anything*. He shatters if completely ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be like Warriors, kids.
> 
> Be proud of yourself but don’t act like this.

He couldn’t live without someone telling him he was doing a good job. When it got ignored he would make fun of them and make their life hell. He needed to make sure he was always right and not just right because he was the hero. And when he wasn’t right it was because they were the bad guy.

Making their life hell was easy, making them feel bad. He’s not good enough. He does everything wrong. He’s so hurt.

He does it quiet enough so it isn’t obvious. But loud enough so they hear. 

They all come over and comfort him. 

He doesn’t shatter.

Soon it seems everybody finds out. One by one. In person leaves the comforting group until there’s no one. He does something he thinks is great. Nobody does anything. He talks down to himself. Nobody does anything. He threatens himself. Nobody does anything. He screams and shouts until the look in his direction. He starts punching trees and breaking things. “PAY ATTENTION OR I’LL- I’LL-”

A scream cuts through his tantrum, “WARRIORS SHUT UP!! NOBODY'S GIVING YOU PRAISE FOR YOUR SELFISH WANTS IF YOU ACT LIKE THIS!”

He stares at them for a few moments, he knows exactly who said that.

He runs up to them and grabs their arm, “TELL ME I’M DOING IT RIGHT!! TELL ME!!!”

“WARRIORS LET GO OF ME THAT HURTS.” They yell, as the others try to pry him off.

“NO!!! TELL ME I’M DOING IT RIGHT!!!” 

The others manage to pull him off, the person who was yelling back at him looks him straight in the eyes. “No! Go do what you said you were going to do, I’m not dealing with you.” They crossed their arms and glared at him.

Warriors broke out of the others grasp and ran into the forest.

Legend’s eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms, “Warriors, NO!” He yelled, running after him. 


	8. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twi and Four are unable to hear, the sound of glass breaking. It reminds them of lovers and friends, lost simply to their dark nature. When it does shatter, they do their best to fix the shards, even if they aren’t mirrors and even at the expense of their own flesh and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles in one chapter

It started with Legend breaking a glass cup on the floor, while Twilight was coming into the kitchen. “Don’t worry Legend I’ll clean that up. Just get another cup.”

Legend opened up the cabinet to grab another cup, while Twilight pulled out a dust pan. Trying to break away the feeling of putting the pieces back together.  _ They aren’t glass _ .

Legend filled his glass up with water and went back to the living room. The feel got too strong and Twilight dumped all the pieces out of the dustpan. He desperately tried to put them together quietly cursing when they didn’t fit in a circle shape.

_ Bring her back. You can’t leave me. Please I’m scared to be alone. You said you would always be by my side. Why isn’t this mirror fixing? _ More thoughts like these plagued his mind as his breathing became harder and harder. His face was paling. His heart was beating. 

“Twi, what are you doing?”

***

Fours face was paling. While staying at his place, he decided to go to his room to calm down. He had known about the kids playing outside, but he didn’t expect a ball to come flying in and crashing his window. 

“Excuse me sir, I’m sorry I’ll pay with my allowance. Can we have our ball back?” Said a quiet muffled voice.

Four didn’t pay attention, as his heart raced, and his breathing got slower.  _ He lost him again. Shadow come back! You can’t die! You’re a good guy now! Please we can’t see you die again!  _

It was too late because Fours mind had already imagined his friend in front of him stiff, with his eyes tightly shut.  _ He’s gone _ .

“Four? Are you sobbing?” A muffled voice said, he heard a soft creek of the door and a gasp. “Four, hey hey. It's just a broken window. Four what are you saying?”

_ “We can’t see you die again” _ He said slightly louder. But just slight enough that the person sitting beside him could hear. He didn’t know he was speaking in the first place. And when did he fall on the floor? 

“Shhh, it will be ok, just breath,” the voice said bringing him close to his chest and cuddling him. “Breath like I am it will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by Kirii


End file.
